Kim Possible: College Days
by jabshadow
Summary: My view of how a 5th season would look. Kim and Ron are at it again, with new villains, old villains, crazy new settings and all new twists. College is just around the corner, as with many other changes. Events will challenge them both to the very core, putting not only their relationship in danger, but their future under scrutiny.


**So this is my second cartoon I've begun writing on. For my KFP followers out there, fear not, I am still working on that story. I just happened to hit the largest writers block in history. Pretty sure it has been months since I posted to my favorite story, Trained Panda Adopted Tiger. But once I break this block, I will be back to that. This will hopefully help.**

**This is rated teen for the mere fact that it is going to be college setting, meaning college activities, though I do not see myself getting to the M rating, but we will see. **

**This will, in the end, be how I view a 5****th**** season of Kim Possible to be. College Days. Love it. And in no way trying to steal from the person with the amazing college days artwork on deviant. I had the idea before I saw the pics, and I just can't think of a better title.**

**Also, everyone should vote on the petition to bring the series back into action. They've already started playing Kim Possible reruns, so we are obviously making good headway, we just need that last push to get that new season going.**

**So here I give you**

**Kim Possible**

**College Days**

**Prologue**

The quadropods stood around her. Smoke filled her lungs, and heat from raging fires stung her eyes. She seemed to move in slow motion, though everything around her seemed to be moving a second too fast. She whirled around, lost in the chaos, when suddenly Ron appeared before her, worry filling his eyes.

"You see! You see how I can't live without you! At the very least, we're talking major bone breakage!"

Kim rose from her knees, buildings falling around her. This felt like deja'vu, she had been here before. She tried looking around at her surroundings again, but her body froze up with strange emotions, her mind was distorted and reeling. "Look, remember at graduation, when I said I had a confession to make?" In her mind she was confused. She hadn't meant to say anything, but her body was making her.

"That was you?" Ron asked, confused. "I thought that was Rieger."

"It was me." Kim stated, stepping forward. Now, everything around her froze. Her eyes were locked with Ron's, and no matter how she tried, she could not look away. All of her instincts were warning her of all the dangers surrounding her, every muscle in her body was urging her to grab Ron and get out of there. But this strange emotion coursing through her very being forced her to stay still. "Anyway, you don't think I'm scared too?"

Kim felt her wall of emotional defense fall, and she came to a horrifying realization. She was afraid. She was so full of fear she couldn't move. But it wasn't fear of death. It wasn't fear of the aliens she could hear screeching in on their jet packs. She was scared she was going to lose the one thing she put before the safety of the world.

"Wait, you? Scared?" Ron was taken back.

Kim stood there, staring at Ron, who stared back with an even more confused and lost look than before. She once again tried to move, tried to take that one step forward, to unleash the torrents of emotions that were building up inside her. She wanted to cry, to tell him how much she cared, that not did she think she might love him, but that she DID love him, and never wanted to be away from him.

But something stopped her, and the dreading deja'vu sensation caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise.

"Of course she's scared!" Warhawk cried, swooping down from above. "She's about to die!"And with that, Warhawk took a quick, but accurate, shot at Ron. Kim saw the bolt of light fly over her shoulder, burning her hair. It hit Ron in the middle of the chest with a sickening sound of burning flesh, like water dripped onto a boiling hot surface.

"RON!" Kim cried. She could finally move, finally get to her love. She grabbed him as he fell, gasping for breath, clawing at the hole in his chest that continued to grow. "Ron!" Ash began to blow off of his body, his gasping stopped, his head went limp. "Ron!' Kim Possible, hero of the world, was forced to watch as her best friend, her sidekick, her love, disappeared before her very eyes. "Ron!"

"I'm here!"

Everything went white. She began to flail in her blindness, reaching, grabbing and hitting at the nothing that surrounded her.

"KP!"

She felt like she was falling. Suddenly it became difficult for her to move, as if trapped in an imaginary net. She struggled as best she could, trying to force herself free.

"Kim!"

She gasped loudly, snapping her eyes open, bolting upright. "Ron!" It was dark, and everything around her was blurred. She reached for her nightstand, where her kimmunicator was always at, more out of reflex than anything. She was in panic mode, her body was going through motions it had done hundreds of times before. But suddenly, something grabbed her wrist, stopping her reach. It pulled her away from where she was reaching, and her right arm instinctively moved to strike at whatever had grabbed her.

Her image suddenly snapped clear, and she stopped her fist inches before it struck.

"Uh, k-k-kim? You ok?" Ron sat on the side of her bed, his face flinching in expectation of the blow that never came.

"Ron!" Kim jumped at him, grabbing at him frantically. "Ron you're alive!" She burst into frightful tears, burying her head into his shoulder. "Ron, I saw you die!"

"Wow wow die? When did I die?"

"With the robots and the smoke and warhawk shot you and you turned to ash in my arms and and and" Kim's story faded into more sobs.

Ron held her tight, running his hand through her hair. "No, no I didn't die KP. We did it. We saved the day again. The aliens are gone." Rufus jumped onto his shoulder and patted Kim on the head. "See, even Rufus is ok."

He held her like that for who knows how long. But he didn't notice the time go by. All that mattered was her. He was there for her. He would always be there for her. When her crying died down, when her sobbing stopped, his grip still did not waiver. When she finally did give a small nudge, he let her pull away just enough to look into her eyes.

"It was so real." She reached up and touched his face, stroking his cheek. "The smells. The heat." Her hand moved to the center of his chest. "It was all so real."

Ron chuckled softly. "Don't have much experience with nightmares, huh." Kim shook her head softly, not making eye contact. "Well, it's still early. I'll be down on the couch if you.." He was cut off by her lips connecting with his. He pulled her against him tightly, and Rufus gagged and jumped off his shoulder. When they finally broke off the kiss, she looked up at him, puppy dog faced and cheeks still damp from tears.

"Can't you just hold me a little bit longer? I don't think I can stand being that far from you right now." Ron smiled and nodded, pulling himself on the bed and letting Kim cuddle up into him. As Kim slowly fell back into her fitful sleep, Ron stared at the ceiling.

In all honesty, he hadn't slept well at all either. But it wasn't nightmares that were keeping him awake, less than twelve hours after his high school graduation and saving the world from killer robots and their alien leaders.

It was reality that scared him. It was his life that was upsetting him.

What had he been thinking all those years in high school? Not studying, not living up to his potential, not pushing himself to be better. Four years and he barely had a 2.6 gpa to show for it. He knew no foreign languages, had no special skills, no huge plans. He hadn't worked out once, even when playing football. He paused as Kim began to squirm and moan at his side, he face locked in another grimace of pain. He stroked her cheek with his free hand, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

What kind of man was he to be with a woman like her? He was nothing. She was everything.

As Ron lay in that bed, questioning everything in his life, everything he had done up to that point, a pit formed in his stomach, a hole that he didn't think he could ever fill. What could he do?

_Better yourself._

Ron frowned. Could it really be that easy. Did he really just need to get himself motivated, and stay motivated? Push himself to be better? He looked back down at Kim again.

Yes. Yes, it could be that easy. He would do it for her. And for himself.

He would turn that might into a definitely.

He settled back into the pillow, a smile spreading across his face, and slowly drifted to sleep, his mind wandering back to that amazing, yet crazy, train ride that he would never forget.

Course, he couldn't really see himself forgetting any of their adventures.

**Please please please review. I will respond to any questions and such. Always open to pm's and usually quick to respond. Thanks!**


End file.
